The Haven of Hildalgo
by GeliKa
Summary: Damien Hildalgo left a fortune to his children before he died and now are on the search for their father's treasure. Now, the legendary Jack Sparrow goes on the same quest for the treasure only to meet up with an unlikely captain. READ & REVIEW PLZ!
1. Hildalgo's Haven

Disclaimer: I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean or its original characters (Jack, Gibbs, ECT.)  
  
I"Captain Damien Hildalgo was one of the most famous pirates of the Spanish main. He was a fearless and courageous man. Nothing ever got in the way of his adventures...except for her.  
  
Damien had sailed into the Orient in search of a cave filled with treasure. "The Orient Haven", he liked to call it. But everyone called it " The Hildalgo Haven" cause he was the one man who strived the most to look for it.  
  
On his way, he and his crew raided a palace. They sailed away quickly to get to the Haven. The captain had found a stowaway on his ship. She was the princess of the palace that had been locked up so she wouldn't escape before her arranged marriage. The princess' beauty was legendary. Her skin was as fair as the moon. She had beautiful long black hair, dark as midnight and matching eyes. It's said that Hildalgo got lost in them eyes of hers. Though he wouldn't admit it then, it was love at first sight. The princess soon turned to piracy and she and Hildalgo became a notorious team.  
  
They gave birth to a child, then two years later to their youngest. The two Hildalgo children were brought up in piracy. They learned how to put up a good fight before they could walk. When the children were 16 and 14, both their parents were killed in battle. The last request before Damien left this Earth was for the two of them to continue the journey. And from this day, the children of Hildalgo are still searchin for the treasure that their father had tried to find."/I  
  
* * *  
Jack overheard the ending to Gibbs' story as he stood at the helm. "Alright men, get some shut eye, I don't want you all slackin' off tomorrow!" The drunken crew made their way down to their cabins.  
  
"Gibbs wait! Is the story true?" Jack asked.  
  
"Course it is! I wouldn't lie to ya!"  
  
"So...where can we find Hildalgo's Haven?"  
  
"No one knows where it is 'cept his kids."  
  
"Where can we find 'em?"  
  
"I met up with an old friend back at the last dock. Says the Hildalgo's been they're just a couple o' days ago. Told me they'd be headin' for Tourtuga." Gibbs' whispered.  
  
"Perfect! We're headin' there already." 


	2. I ain't the captain

Jack and Gibbs went to one of the local taverns in search of Hidalgo's eldest child. Rumors said that one of the Hildalgo offspring would be there at present. The two men stepped in the tavern and took a seat. While waiting for his drink, Jack scanned the room. His eyes stopped dead straight at a young man with tan skin, black hair down to his ears, and matching eyes.  
  
"Take care Hildalgo. Hope to see ya soon!"yelled one the bartender.  
  
The young man waved and headed for the door. Jack elbowed Gibbs and said, " We've got our man."  
  
The two men soon ran after Hidalgo's son. They walked quietly, trying hard not to make a fuss. As Hildalgo turned the corner they saw his ship infront of them. It truly was a magnificent ship. The Hellraiser was indeed one of the greatest Jack had seen, besides The Black Pearl.  
  
Hildalgo went up the plank on his ship. There were only a few men on deck. Most of them we're either gambling or passed out. Before Hildalgo could take another step, Jack took this moment to take his pistol and press it against the young man's head. "Now, I wouldn't be doing that if I were you."Suddenly Hildalgo took Jack by the arm and flipped him over. Two crewmen came over. One took Gibbs, the other, who was an extremely large, built man, took Jack.  
  
"Leo, I want you to take this wretched man and throw him overboard. Leo took Jack over his shoulders and started to walk over to the railing.  
  
"PARLEY! PARLEY! NOW PUT ME DOWN!" Jack yelled. Leo dropped Jack onto the deck. Jack winced in pain as stood up.  
  
"Ye can't get rid of me that easily. Now you can't kick me off till we've discussed matter, Captain."  
  
"True. But, you see I can't...Captain Sparrow is it?"  
  
"Correct...but, why can't you? Aren't you the child of Damien Hildalgo?"  
  
"Yes, but I'm not the one in charge here."  
  
Jack gave him a puzzled and confused look. "So if ye ain't the captain...who is?"  
  
"I am."  
  
They all turned to the voice that had just stepped on to the deck. A mysterious figure wearing a black cloak came before them and removed the hood. After a period of silence Gibbs spoke up and was shocked. "But...you...you're a..."  
  
Jack grinned. "You're a woman." 


	3. Just the 2 of us

She removed her cloak to reveal her clothes that hung to her curves. She wore a black peasant top with a layer of black floral lace on top of her beige skirt. The hem just touched the top of her leather boots right above the knee. As she came closer, Jack took the time to scan her face. He could imagine why Damien Hildalgo immediately fell for the princess. Clearly the young girl possessed her mother's legendary beauty.  
  
Jack's trance was broken by the young man's voice. "This is my sister and the captain of this ship, Bianca and I am Darion. We are the children of Hildalgo. Jack took the hand of the young girl and gently kissed it. "It's a pleasure."  
  
The cold, stern look on Bianca's face did not change despite Jack's charm. "What do you want with me and my crew?"  
  
"I'm just a pirate with simple needs and those needs are treasure. I want in on you little expedition to your father's cave and half the plunder and I wouldn't say no cause you see that lovely ship over there," he pointed to The Black Pearl," we'll my crew is ready to fire at it. All I have te do is give tha' signal and your ship will vanish. Now I would choose wisely dear." Everyone waited for her answer anxiously as she stared out at the sea. No one knew exactly what was going on in her head at the moment, but was sure that she was having a hard time coming up with an answer. Finally she looked up at Jack and gulped. "Alright."She said. Her brother pulled her over still shocked at her answer. "Are you crazy?!" he hissed. "Have you no pride?"  
  
"I would rather let him take away all the treasure and my pride than to see this ship attacked by scoundrels. This is our home and I'll make sure it stays that way." Darion couldn't disagree with her. It was their home. It was the last thing they had that reminded them of their parents.  
  
Bianca walked over to Jack." You can your crew are welcomed to join us, Captain Sparrow."She said miserably.  
  
"Oh don't sound too sad, love. It be loads of fun. Just you and me, working side by side. Just the two of us. Alone." Jack said in a low voice as he placed his arm around her. "I allowed you to join me in a journey, not to flirt with me, Sparrow." she huffed and walked away.  
  
'This is gonna be worth while." He thought to himself and smiled. 


	4. Wasn't cut out for it

A.N. Thank you everyone for their reviews...especially to Alteng, thank you for your kind criticism and opinions. Sorry for the grammar guys...spell check doesn't tell me if I'm using the right words correctly and I was in such a hurry to put the chapters up and start thinking of new ones...forgive me? And as for Bianca giving up the ship without a fight...well, that will be answered towards the end of the story...I wouldn't let her be pushed around like that...but for now I am concentrating on the relationship between Bianca and Jack. Well let's face it? We all wanna know what's gonna happen with those two. And I'll get into Darion's quick temper as well. All your questions will be answered eventually...mind you that this is my FIRST time do this. KEEP WRITING THOSE REVIEWS...it's the only way I become a better writer. =) * * *  
  
Jack sat along the railing of The Hellraiser with Darion as Bianca steered the ship. "So why is it that she's the captain and YOU aren't? " Jack asked Darion.  
  
"Cause he wants to be a 'Family man'." Bianca joked. Darion laughed at his sister's comment and looked at Jack. He spoke low so she couldn't hear them.  
  
"Well, I just wasn't cut out to be the captain... I just didn't want to do this all my life. I mean don't get me wrong, I love being out at sea, but I do want to settle down one day. My father was a good man, but he was always busy with the being a pirate and he left us way too soon. We didn't have enough time with him. I don't want that. But Bianca, she was made for this kind of life. She was always the tough one. Put up a fight with everyone and anyone. Bianca doesn't let anything get in her way of what she wants. She isn't some stupid girl who turns her head when the opposite sex passes by, unlike me. There have been many men, sailors, pirates, and military men, who have heard of our father's treasure. Most of them trying seduce her to get to it. But she handle's most of them and I fight of the ones who get to me TRYING to get to her. So you must understand why I asked Leo to throw you off. "Darion reminded Jack so much of his good friend Will. He was always up tight but for all the right reasons.  
  
"I understand...so no man has ever succeeded?" Jack had to ask. This could be helpful in the search for the treasure. All he had to do was let her guard down, think he was "different" from all those other guys and everything he wanted would be his.  
  
Darion looked at him suspiciously and was already in his brotherly protective mode. "And if you think you'll be the first to win my sister over, you sir are terribly wrong." He walked away ticked off at Jack. Clearly he didn't trust Jack no matter how nice he was. Jack looked over at Bianca. She would be wrapped around his finger soon enough. Whether she was prepared for it or not. 


End file.
